Races
Race System Human: A species with no real specialties or weaknesses. Their only notable strength is in their numbers; it's hard to make the species extinct because they are everywhere. However, there is one notable advantage to being human. A Human is more likely to develop Haki at an earlier level, such as Luffy, Shanks, Whitebeard, and oh yes, half of the characters in one piece with Haki. Racial Traits: - Have heightened chance at getting Conqueror's Haki. Racial Stat Advantages: N/A Racial Stat Disadvantages: N/A Fishman: A hybrid of a species of aquatic life and a human, they have varying traits and appearances. Fishmen hale from Fishman island and are largely regarded as 'outsiders' in the modern world. It is because of this that fishmen have started to, majority, hate humans and have issues trusting them; it is because o this that they have a charisma/leadership issue. They are, however, great fighters in the ocean and are one of the two species that can breath underwater. They are also one of the two species that can use fishman karate starting out. Racial Traits: -Able to breath underwater. -Able to talk to aquatic life. -Automatic Knowledge of Fishman Karate/Jujitsu -Features of the fish they are based on. -No stat disadvantage in water. -Cannot learn haki Racial Stat Advantages: Strength: + 50 in water Speed: + 50 in water Reflexes: + 50 in water Racial Stat Disadvantages: Merfolk: Similar to fish men but with definitely separate fish and human parts, the lower half of their bodies are akin to the tails of fish whereas the upper halves of their bodies are distinctly human. Unlike the fishmen the merfolk haven't been as discriminated against, in fact most people dream about meeting them; they don't get the weaknesses of fishmen because of this. However, they are known as the fastest swimmers in the ocean, but are very slow in the land. Merfolk and Fishmen both live on Fishmen island. Racial Traits: -Able to talk to aquatic life -Automatic knowledge of merfolk combat -Cannot learn haki Racial Stat Advantages: Agility: +100 in water Racial Stat Disadvantages: Cyborg: Humans that have been modified with mechanical parts, becomes Cyborgs have access to many internal weapons and tools from their mechanical bodies, but require a certain substance as fuel, such as cola, with out their fuel they cannot use any of their cyborg weapons. Cyborgs are never born that way, they are always organic at one point (otherwise they'd be robots). Once a person becomes a cyborg, officially, then every advantage and disadvantage of that race is taken away. However, what's a cyborg without his armor or weapons? Or his/her fuel? Racial Traits: -Features of their enhancements -Need fuel -Cannot learn haki Racial Stat Advantages: Strength: +10 Endurance: +10 Racial Stat Disadvantages: Giants Note: Must be 20 feet and 1000 pounds minimum. Giants come from the island of Elbaf, and easily reach 200 feet in height in later stages. They weigh tons the farther they level up and eventually reach near godly height. Giants are gifted with monstrous strength, and a better body for a beating. However, being so tall and powerful comes with an obvious price. Giants are never as agile as another person, because they are clumsy, and start out trying to make out the world through their giant eyes. Not many people see giants as a high species either, some fear them and others just ignore them. By far, a giant's worst enemy is a small ship where he can barely fit in. Racial Traits: -Cannot move in tight spaces. -Cannot learn haki Racial Stat Advantages: Strength: + 50 Endurance: + 50 Racial Stat Disadvantages: None Wotans Note: Must start at 20 feet and 1000 pounds max Wotans are a mix of fishmen and giants. They are huge, and can reach heights as tall as 80 feet. Wotans are roughly half the size of giants, taking away about 20 feet. They are strong, but mostly durable to damage. They can become very heavy and are very agile underwater. Wotans also have the unique ability of having sea water trapped in their skin giving them the ability to attack logias without the need of haki. However, this also comes at a price. Wotans can never learn Haki, because of their special mix of genes (or whatever). Wotans aren't as fast as an average human, or as agile, or even as perceptive because of their awkward height and fishman gene combination. Racial Traits: -Can Breath Underwater. -Can harm logias without haki due to salt water stuck in skin. -Cannot learn haki. -Some Features of Their fishmen genes Racial Stat Advantages: Strength: +25 Endurance: +25 Racial Stat Disadvantages: None Longarm Tribesmen Humans with two elbows on each arm, giving them an arm that is one and a half times longer than a normal human one (sometimes more). Longarm Tribesmen come from Kenzan island. In rare occasions a long arm tribesman can have arms that touch the ground. Racial Traits: -Longer arm Reach -Can Learn Haki Racial Stat Advantages: None Racial Stat Disadvantages: None Longleg Tribesmen Humans with very long legs, giving them legs that are one and a half times as long as a normal human leg(many times they are twice as long as the torso of the body). Longleg tribesmen come from an unknown island, but they are the tallest 'humans' without cross genetics. Racial Traits: -Longer leg reach -Longer strides -Can Learn Haki Racial Stat Advantages: None Racial Stat Disadvantages: None Skypeans Humans with small wings on their back, incapable of flight. Skypeans come from sky islands, typically skypea. Skypeans can start with more dials, as dials are part of their culture, but blue-sea items are rather rare. Skypeans have adapted to the white-seas and the lack of oxygen. Racial Traits: -Easy Access to dials -White White Sea Nerf Nullified -White Sea Nerf Nullified -Can Learn Haki Racial Stat Advantages: None Racial Stat Disadvantages: -In Blue Sea All stats: -10 Harpies Skypeans that are evolved, and dangerous. These species of skypeans are technically the 'superiors' in the sense of fighting, arguably, and have adapted their tiny wings into those that can fly. They take on characteristics of birds, sometimes, and even develop natural weaponry (claws). They are, however, very weak in the water and somewhat on land. Racial Traits: -Can Fly(Height in feet Restricted to Strength) -Can Learn Haki Racial Stat Advantages: None Racial Stat Disadvantages: None Molemen Molemen are the opposites of harpies, and live out their lives majority underground. Molemen are known for using their own special fighting style utilizing the earth itself as a weapon, much like fishman karate with water. Molemen can dig underground and are known to be pretty tough. However, they hate the water, and it's very unlikely that their stubby feet can defeat anyone in a foot race. Racial Traits: -Can Dig underground -Can Learn Haki Racial Stat Advantages: None Racial Stat Disadvantages: None Animal Note Animals are creatures that you can be and depending on what you choose you can be a reindeer like Chopper or a lion. Different animals have different features and you can be any animal besides any water related animal such as a fish or a whale. Racial Traits: -The features of the chosen animal -Cannot learn haki Racial Stat Advantages: None Racial Stat Disadvantages: None Kuja The Kuja are a tribe of all female fighters found on the island of Amazon Lily. Apparently, most of them have never seen a man before. Racial Traits: -Start off with access to haki and have no limitations with stats and haki at all. Racial Stat Advantages: None Racial Stat Disadvantages: None Dwarves Dwarves are an extremely small sentient race. In comparison to an average sized human, their difference in height is approximately the same as that between a normal-sized human and an average-sized giant. Racial Traits: -Strong for size -Small -Can Learn Haki Racial Stat Advantages: None Racial Stat Disadvantages: None